Over the Hedge: Wacky Moments in Human History
''Over the Hedge: Wacky Moments in Human History ''is a DVD game created by bEqual, who were also the creators of Shrek: Totally Tangled Tales, Madagascar: Animal Trivia DVD Game, and other DVD games. Synopsis The game is a trivia game (similar to the Madagascar DVD game) about humans that performed weird antics, unusual customs and more. RJ is the "host" of the game, narrating much of the game and is co-hosted by Verne and Stella, whom host certain games. The goal is to get five questions correct before everyone else. Characters RJ - Host, in charge of two mini-games. Verne - Co-host; in charge of two mini-games. Stella - Also a co-host and also in charge of two mini-games. Hammy - Playable Character; has a mini-game based on him. Ozzie - Playable Character Lou - Playable Character Heather - Playable Character Question types The player may encounter six types of questions. If the question is answered correctly, the player moves forward one. Otherwise, they stay put. These include: Multiple Choice - The player is read a question. After the question has been read, they get a choice of 4 answers, similar to a usual multiple choice question. Hosted by Verne Verne's Anagrams - An anagram, which is a word that has its letters rearranged from the actual word, will be shown at the bottom of the screen. Verne will give a clue as to what the actual word is. The player will have 20 seconds to solve the puzzle. As time goes on, letters will disappear and fill the blank spaces. Is This For Real? - A true or false question. Stella will tell you a fact. Then, she'll ask, "Is this for real?" The player will have to answer "For Real" (true) or "No Way!" (false). Spot the Difference - Two picture of the same scene. But, the right scene is "photoshoped" (if you will) or altered slightly from the left. The player has find the difference before time runs out. Then, the player will have to answer Right or Wrong, if you found the difference. Hosted by Stella. Say What? - RJ will say a quotation from a person (uttered by someone dumber than most) that stated an incorrect quote. After the quote has been read, the player will have a limited amount of time to decide what the person was talking about. Hammy's Acorn Toss - The player must roll a nut into the six scoring zones. The close the red bar is to the middle, the further they get to move. The scoring zones are as follows: 0, 10, 20, 50, 20, 10, 0. 0 causes the player to go back one space, 10 causes the player to stay put and 20 and 50 causes the player to move forward one space. Hosted by RJ. (This next one is not a question type, per se.) Lid of Luck- The player will spin a lid, similar to a wheel. The player will either move forward one, stay put or go back one, based on the space the player lands on. This game will appear at a random time. Difficulty Levels Cave Dweller- Ages 6-9. This is the easiest level. Suburbanite- 10-13. This is the medium level. Enlightened One- 14+ This is the hardest level. Trivia * The "Hammy's Acorn Toss" game was previewed in the Over the Hedge DVD, along with the "Backyard Obstacle Course" game. This is similar to how the Madagascar DVD previewed its DVD Game counterpart. * For some reason, in "Hammy's Acorn Toss," when the player stops the meter, it will either glitch and move one or more units up or down or stay at the same power level. * Gladys makes a cameo as a "Stay Put" space on the Lid of Luck. * There is also a Premium version with automatically adapting skill levels that change based on how the player does over the course of the game and over 1000 questions.